


Not Another Saturday Night

by DancesintheWind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Flirting, Jealous Derek, M/M, Public Sex, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesintheWind/pseuds/DancesintheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins as anordinary Saturday night: the pack is tailing a group of hunters in a club. Stiles wants to dance. Derek just wants Stiles to be quiet. Sterek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Saturday Night

 

Here they were again, another Saturday night dedicated to pack stuff.  This was not fun and games, hanging out at the loft. This was reconnoissance for a hunter gang that was passing through.  Even with a rocky truce with Chris, Derek insisted that they gather their own intel.  While Stiles had agreed for once, he didn't realize that he was going to have to sit on the side lines while the wolves did all the work.

They were at the club on the out skirts of the county line, the one that no one, at least the ones Stiles knew, went to because it was a little too out of the way and a little more hipster than his tastes. What the hunters were doing here was beyond his explanation.  Didn't hunters prefer dark cornered bars and empty, district warehouses?  

But here they were.  Trying to be a positive person, Stiles was going to try to make the most out of it. 

  
Trying to blend in, only Jackson, Erica, Derek and Stiles were actually in the club.  The rest of the pack was running the territory, checking for threats. He didn't understand why he was even here.  Couldn't he be equally if not more helpful in the safety of his room, researching and keeping tabs on the Argents?  He didn't really fit in here, especially as he continued to watch the dance floor. 

  
Erica and Jackson were dancing.  They looked like they belonged. Erica with her predatory smile, hair flipping and confidence and Jackson with all of his douchyness.  Stiles was sitting next to Derek at the bar.  While Erica and Jackson basically were allowed to have sex on the dance floor, Stiles was order to stay on his stool.   

Derek had his usual scowl on his face.  He was staring out into the crowd where the hunters were gathered.  God, for a guy who lectured Stiles and the others on fitting in and staying under the radar, Derek was doing a shit job at it himself. 

  
Stiles couldn't help bobbing to the music, tapping his fingers on his leg and jiggled his foot, itching to get up and dance too. But with one look at Derek's face though, he knew that Derek would not allow him to just get up and leave his spot at the bar.  

  
He sighed again, greedily sucking down his Shirley Temple through a straw, hollowing out his cheeks as he did so. For not the first time this evening, he wondered why he was even here. He looked up from his drink, mouthing his straw and met the eyes of a young man. The man had been watching him drink, eyes darting between his lips and his eyes. Stiles' face flushed and he looked away quickly, embarrassed, but the other man took it as an invitation to come over.

  
"Hey," the other man greeted. Stiles saw Derek's head jerk toward the greeting, eyes darting quickly between Stiles and the man. Stiles chose to ignore the sourwolf, This guy was cute, and he was talking to him. "Do you want to dance?" Stiles moved to put his drink down, nodding, about to say yes.

Finally! Someone to dance with! And he was cute!  But a voice to his left cut in.

  
"No he doesn't. Go away," Derek said seriously and gave the other man a hard stare.

  
"Oh, uh, okay," he stammered, turned and left.  

 

Stiles turned and gave big, wide, disbelieving eyes.

  
"Why'd you do that?! I wanted to dance with him!" he sputtered, pissed that Derek had yet again, taken away his chance to have fun this Saturday night.

  
"He didn't want to dance with you," the alpha replied in a flat tone.

  
"What?! What are you talking about?! He just asked me to!" He shouted, completely exasperated with the situation. Derek was sitting right there. Didn't he hear the man ask Stiles to dance?

  
"Think Stiles," he gave him a stare, "He didn't want to dance with you," Derek spoke his words slowly, as if he were a child who didn't understand.

  
"He didn't want to dance with me? What did he want to do instead?....Oh. Oh!" Stiles paused as it sunk in, "How the hell did you know?"

  
Derek just tapped his nose in response then turned away, dismissing the boy sitting next to him. Stiles blew his breath out through his nose in irritation but mused over what had just happened. It was very conflicting: pleased at being asked, anger at Derek for stepping in, but also mildly pleased that the wolf was looking out for him. He was very confused and chewed on his thoughts for a while.

  
The music switched and another beat pulsed out of the large speakers. The music had Stiles bobbing and dancing in his seat and Derek gave him an irritated glance as he tried to focus on the hunters but his head whipped back to Stiles so quickly when another man approached him for a dance. This one was extra cute, leaning in, flirting and touching his arm. Stiles felt like his grin split his face.  As he was about to accept, Derek spoke up again.  

  
"No, he doesn't, go away," saying seriously.

 

 

The man turned and noticed Derek for the first time, sitting next to Stiles.

  
"Uh, well, actually, I'm asking him..." stuttered the man, suddenly nervous under Derek's scrutinizing glare.

  
"Go away," Derek pushed through his teeth. The man backed off without saying anything else, hands in the air in defeat.

  
"What?" Stiles whined, "Why did you do that?" he didn't care that he sounded like a petulant 10 year old.  He was starting to get seriously annoyed. 

  
"He smelled too anxious," was his excuse this time.

  
"So? Maybe he felt nervous coming up to talk with me?" he paused at that thought, "Maybe he's new to the club, or new to the club scene or new to Beacon Hills! There are loads of reasons why he was anxious!" Stiles pushed air nosily out of his mouth, "Jeez Sourwolf, way to ruin the fun," he grumbled. He just finished his drink and his hands were free, available to tap tap tap on his leg and the bar top.

  
Five more times Stiles was approached for a dance and each time, Derek turned them away, giving Stiles lame excuses that went from being sorta legit to not being legitimate at all.

  
"He smells like infection... he smells too desperate... did you see his hair cut?... too tall... too short...

"What the hell Derek?!" Stiles was beyond frustrated. He was angry! "I could have danced with any of those guys! I'm not going to commit to them! Just one fucking dance! Too tall my ass! For once in my life I feel special, appreciated and you don't even let me have any fun with it! What the hell is your problem?!" Derek only glared.

  
Another man approached Stiles. This time Stiles was going to be proactive. He slipped off his bar stool and stood as he locked eyes on the approaching guy.

"Hey there cutey," the man leaned in, grabbing his hand.

Cutey? He didn't like the nickname, but like he said to Derek, it's not like he was going to commit to any of these guys. He just wanted a little fun.

"I've been watching you fight with your boy friend and thought you would want to dance with me instead," he flirted. Boyfriend? Who? Oh, Derek.

"He's not my boyfriend," Stiles replied, making a quick face but then smiled and stepping closer to the guy, "but, yeah, let's dance," he shamelessly flirted back, leaning in and running his finger tips down the other man's arm.

  
"Stiles is not dancing with you, go away," giving him a death look. The other man looked unimpressed at Derek's behavior.  
"Dude, it's not your call. I'm asking _him_ ," he gestured to Stiles, then slung his arm over Stiles' shoulders, pulling him in close. Stiles leaned in for a moment, smelling his delicious cologne, inwardly applauding the man's valiant effort but could feel Derek with his invisible hackles. Derek was uber pissed and something was about to blow.

  
"Leave us," Derek snarled, leaning in, eyes turning red. The other man quickly pulled his limbs off of Stiles and stumbled back quickly, tripping over his feet.  
"Uh, okay, uh, sorry, don't hurt me!" he turned quickly and dove into the crowd of dancers. Stiles turned to Derek, poking him in the chest with his finger.  
"You are so mean! Do you not want me to have fun?! Do you not want me to even have the possibility of getting laid?!" he implored loudly. A growl ripped out of Derek's throat and he was grabbed forcefully by the arms.

  
"So you want to dance? Is that it?!" Derek growled, eyes searching his face as his grip tightened on Stiles' arms, "come on, I'll dance with you if you shut up," he forefully pulled him along with him into the crowd of dancers, "at least this way I'll be able to hear the hunters without getting distracted by annoying suitors who keep trying to get you to dance with them," A-ha! So he was listening to the hunters even across a noisy dance floor at a club, interesting.

  
Derek pulled him along and Stiles stumbled after him. Once they were deep in the crowd of dancers, Derek abruptly stopped, whirled and around and grabbed Stiles.

  
Stiles watched him for a minute, frozen and mesmerized that Derek even knew how to dance, let alone dance well. He moved his body to the beat and looked good doing it. Stiles was distracted as he watched Derek's muscles move beneath his shirt. He licked his lips.

  
Derek leaned over to his ear.

  
"You're out on the fucking dance floor so fucking dance already," he growled low, sending chills of desire through his body. Yikes, he sounded really angry.  
Stiles didn't need to be told twice. He twisted and turned, moving, pulsating to the beat of the music. He no longer cared that he was angry at Derek. He only cared about the music.

  
As he danced, he noticed that Derek was distracted, eyes on the hunters, listening in, He was not paying any attention to his awesome dance partner. Well! If Derek had to nerve to chase off guys who would have given him LOTS of attention when they danced, and instead, give him NO attention while they danced, Derek was in for some serious pay back. It was time he paid a little bit more attention to Stiles. Plus, weren't they pretending to be club goers anyways? And what do people do at a club? They dance. If Stiles was here, trying to blend in while Derek listened in, he was going to milk the situation for all that it was worth.

  
As he danced, he touched Derek's arm, then his shoulder, carefully moving his hands over Derek's body with whisper touches, wanting to keep up appearances but also suddenly afraid of what Derek would do if he got too personal. Derek's eyes swung back to Stiles and only gave him a glance, then resumed ignoring him. Hurmph. Stiles began feeling more bold. As he thrust and wiggled and swung his body, he slid his hands up Derek's chest, resting them at the other man's neck. His hips sashayed to the music and he noticed that he was getting the attention of other dancers. Okay, got to keep it real, got to make it look like they were blending in.

He scratched his fingers through Derek's hair then leaned up, kissing Derek's jaw line and neck. As if Stiles had lit him on fire, Derek pulled his body away, giving him a really confused look. Stiles only pouted, moving in closer and whispering in Derek's ear.

  
"Don't you want to blend in?" he whispered, knowing that even though the music was loud, he was going to be able to hear his question. Derek gave him a funny look but nodded, settling back in, close to Stiles. He knew that Derek wanted to keep up appearances, that they were just a couple of guys at the club, then shake off the evening and go back to their lives, but Stiles really just wanted to be that; just a couple of guys at the club, dancing, having a good time. He thought it was even better to be paired with Derek. He really lusted after him, not going to lie, and was thoroughly enjoying him situation.

  
He pushed his face in close, running his mouth over Derek's jaw line, kissing down his neck, as he tangled his fingers in his hair. He was getting carried away with his feelings. Derek felt so good pressed up against him and his skin was salty and sweet wherever his lips and tongue trailed. Derek growled, but it sounded different; it didn't sound like an angry, I'm-going-to-kill-you-for-this growl, but something different. Because Stiles wasn't looking at his face, he couldn't tell what it was though.

  
With mischief, Stiles turned around and ground his ass into Derek's crotch. He could hear Derek growl again, he could feel the growl down his spine, but he was surprised to not be pushed away. Instead he felt hot hands rest on his hips and felt Derek pull him in closer. HI surprise was quickly replaced by desire, attraction, lust, and excitement. Did Derek like this? Did Derek want him like he wanted Derek?

  
Oh. Riiiight. He had forgotten in the haze of lust and loud music. They had to keep up appearances, pretend. Not a problem. He would use any excuse to spend more time like this with Derek, even if he did make him feel empty in the end. Empty and used. He liked Derek so much, like for real, not just pretending in a club but Derek was just using him to blend in. This was no time to feel sorry for himself though, there was time later, when he was in bed ...or in the shower, thinking of Derek.

  
Stiles pushed back against Derek's chest and continued his grinding, enjoying the feel of Derek's hot body behind him. The hands ran up and down his sides, hot and unsettled. Stiles leaned his head back against Derek's shoulder, turning his head and kissing and nuzzling Derek's neck. Derek moved, capturing Stiles' mouth with his own; their kiss was slow and hot and Stiles moaned deep in his throat, sounding for once not like a whiny teenage kid but a man with desires. Derek pulled away from the kiss and planted his own hungry, rough lips on his neck, panting with need.

  
Obviously Derek was very good at pretending to like someone, even Stiles, who Derek thought was really annoying. Stiles was even fooled by the act, even though he was the recipient of the attention. He knew it was just a show, right? Wasn't Derek just pretending? It was starting to feel more real.

  
The unsettled hands ran up and down his sides. They crossed his chest and trailed dangerously at the waist band of his jeans. Stiles shuddered with desire, cock stiffening as his eyes closed. The hands, as if realizing their effect, paused, and trailed again, running along the edge of his jeans. Stiles' breath shuddered past his lips and involuntarily moaned. God, he sounded filthy.

  
"Get a room!" someone shouted at them, but Stiles didn't hear, choosing only to listen to his and Derek's panting and the thump thump thump of his own heart.  
Derek kept moving his hips back, away from Stiles' grinding, stepping back. God, why was he doing that? Did he not want him to be that close? Stiles considered it especially since Derek always keeps his distance from him in all other situations, but even though their hips weren't together, the rest of they were touching everywhere else. What was going on? Stiles firmly stepped back, right back into Derek as close as he could get and grind against him and.... OH!

Stiles felt a very hard problem as he moved his ass against Derek's crotch. Very hard and very big. Stiles was very surprised and then very, very horny. He turned his head and looked at the man behind him. Derek was blushing. It looked very becoming on him.

  
Stiles gently leaned forward and tentatively kissed Derek's lips. This kiss was different. Derek paused and let Stiles kiss him before moving his lips and kissing him back. Before, they were filthy and dirty and so awesome but Derek had made it seem like they were just acting so Stiles didn't take it seriously. But now he knew. He knew how Derek felt and he wanted to show Derek that he felt the same way.

  
Their grinding slowed with the music. The fast, frantic beat was replaced with slow, electronic beats that sounded both hypnotic and seductive. Derek's hands moved back to rest on his hips as they moved together. He bent his head, resting his face against Stiles' skin where neck met shoulder. He breathed in his sweet, sweaty scent and again moved his mouth, planting kisses and sucking on his skin.

  
Derek kept one hand on Stiles' hips, keeping him close, but the other hand dragged finger tips across his chest again and down his sides. Stiles was shivering despite the heat of the man pressed behind him. The finger tips moved back to this waist band and trailed there, making lazy circles and lines. Stiles' heart beat frantically, he was sure Derek could taste his heart beat on his skin. He was moaning and shuddering without control. His own cock felt rock solid and he wasn't surprised to feel Derek's pressing in on him from behind. God, he felt so big.

  
Derek had to know what he was doing to Stiles, with the noises he was making and his scent of arousal. He felt intoxicated.

  
The finger tips daringly dipped below his waist band and into his jeans, not adventuring too far but it almost sent Stiles over the edge. They traveled along the edge of his pants again, dipping down below and this time, Derek dragged his finger tips through his pubic hair. Stiles froze in his dance, hands moving quickly behind him to grip Derek's thighs, as if to steady himself as his hips bucked. God, he sounded like someone in a porn video, but it was turning him on and on and on. He felt like he was as on as far as he could go. People were turning their heads, watching them but he didn't care.

  
All he cared about was this man who was normally very scary and kinda mean. But at this moment, he was sexy, and sensual and tender and flirty and he was about the make Stiles cum all over himself and just because of his hands. His hands! Who would have thought? Hands that rough him up and throw him around could be the same hands that were teasing him into a mind blowing hard on.

  
Stiles began his slow grinding again, opening and closing his mouth as he felt Derek's hard situation. He closed his eyes at the glorious sensation, tipping his head back. Derek kissed and sucked at Stiles' now raw skin and moved his right hand down into Stiles' pants, griping his hot cock in his hand. Stiles hissed as Derek began slowing stroking him to the rhythm of their grinding. Someone was touching his dick! Someone else, besides him, was touching his dick! Derek fucking Hale was touching his dick!

  
It was a little uncomfortable because he was trapped in his jeans but it still felt heavenly. Derek kissed along his jawline then as Stiles turned his head, captures Stiles' mouth with his. It wasn't the chaste, soft kiss from before. This was a filthy kiss, hot and rough with teeth. Stiles began to pant into Derek's mouth when he moved his hand faster. Stiles matched the speed with his own hips, hoping to create delicious friction for Derek and his problem.

  
Stiles felt himself coming to the edge. His breath hitched as his fingers scrambled on Derek's arm, telling him that his time was up.

  
"Derek, I'm going to, uh, uh, uuhhhgn!"

  
A moment later, Derek hissed in his ear, "Stiles," as he released his own load. He shuddered with his eyes closed, riding out his orgasm. They had stopped moving and while Derek finished pumping him off, his other arm was wrapped against Stiles' chest, holding him up against the other man's chest. When Derek finished, he pulled his hand out and rested his on the teenager's hips.

Stiles turned his head and received a very slow, tender kiss from Derek. He savored his taste and the way he felt leaning up against him.

  
When they pulled away, Stiles noticed noticed a lot of people watching them. I mean, he guessed, why not? They just had public sex on the dance floor. They were prime entertainment. Erica and Jackson stood together. Erica had a silly, sweet smile on her face but Jackson just looked on with disdain. Well, fuck him. Stiles also saw some of the guys Derek had turned away for him.

Their mouths hung open and they had different degrees of greed and lust on their faces. He frowned at the distasteful, recent memory, remembering that he was angry at Derek. But his light bulb went off. So that's why Derek had sent the men away! All was forgiven in his book.

  
He squeezed hands with Derek and beamed at him. Derek smiled back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment!


End file.
